An Angel in the Darkness
by Whenyouweremine46
Summary: Percy Jackson is just a boy who's roaming around in the remains of a burning city. Annabeth Chase is a spy, an angel, and just a girl on a mission. While she's fighting alongside her friends who are part of the Resistance Percy saves Annabeth from being murdered. When their paths cross both their lives get a whole lot more intresting.
1. Chapter 1

**An angel in the darkness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1: How I view the world **

**Percy's POV**

Forget about what you're perfect vision of earth because it isn't realistic. This world isn't what I want to live in. It's selfish, cruel, barbaric, and sadistic. There's nothing good about it. The government is a complete joke. They don't know what they're doing at all. This world is toxic and sometimes I really wish I wasn't here to observe it crumbling down around me, turning into ashes like the city of Pompeii.

As I walk the streets that were once New York I though these things to myself on repeat. People ran through the streets, stole things, I'm living in a world of chaos. Old cars with peeling paint stood among the wreckage of building cut in half, still burning. How did New York and basically every other part of the United States become this? War, war that was entirely unneeded and it lasted for fifty years.

The kind of war everyone always feared, nuclear. Take world war two and multiply that by four hundred. As far as I know some parts of the world aren't even there anymore. They were blown apart by bombs. If you were smart, (which not many people here are), you live underground. I heard a scream, not uncommon for NY but it sounded different. Not different as in like well strange or disturbing but almost like it sounded like it was testing me.

I know it sounds strange but it didn't sound afraid and it had an amused sound in it almost. Blame me for it later but I followed the sound. It went down an alley. How predictable right? I already had my hands balled into fists. The shrieking got louder now and I could make out two silhouettes, one of a man and another of a woman. I could see the man put his hands around the girl's neck as I turned the corner. Silently I jumped onto the man and pulled him to the ground. I brought my knuckles back and punched hard. After a few minutes of fighting he seemed to be unconscious. I turned back to the girl. She smiled at me.

"Thanks for that." Her blonde hair was the last thing I saw before she jetted up the side of the building with a grappling hook. A small piece of paper flew to the ground. It had two simple letters on it _A.C., _but what the hell does that mean.I ran along to the front side of the building and saw two more girls with her. One had short black hair and the other a curly red. They clung to buildings and then jumped. As if I didn't have enough to worry about, who were those girls?

**Annabeth's POV **

"So did you get it?" Thalia asked eagerly and I pulled out the chip. Rachel squealed happily.

"Why of course I did." I smiled devilishly and plugged it into the computer, wiping away millions of important government files. We high fived each other.

"So who was that guy down there?" Rachel asked.

"Don't know he was kinds attractive." I simply said and went to the bathroom so I could take a shower. "He had some pretty nice fighting skills though, lots of hooks, he used. It was becoming predictable to the opponent." I added stripping off my latex suit. I flicked the water on and stepped inside. Nothing like soap to wash away all the dirt.

After my shower I met with the girls again to converse until we got our nightly call from Chiron, leader of the insurgence or Rebellion. Whatever you'd like to call it. We created the Resistance five years ago when the war had just ended. The video call came on and Chiron's face appeared.

"Hello Ladies." He said.

"Sup Chiron." We all echoed. We're basically the more modern version of Charlie's angels just in case you were wondering

"Did we retrieve and destroy the file?" He asked.

"Heck yeah!" Thalia shouted. He chuckled.

"Good, good, anything I should know about?" He asked.

"Haha yeah a totally hot pedestrian saved Annabeth from dying," Chiron put on his most serious face and I could feel my cheeks burning red. I turned to her.

"I said he was attractive and I'm grateful." Thalia and Rachel laughed.

"Did you leave any background information?" Chiron asked.

"No of course not, just because I see someone attractive doesn't mean I'm going forget all my training!" I said offended.

"What did he look like?" He said dismissing my anger. "You know other than 'totally hot'?" He asked and I was blushing all over again.

"The only feature of his I really remember is his raven black hair." I said and he nodded.

"Okay not much to work with. Good job ladies I'll phone you tomorrow." He said before the screen faded into black.

**Percy's POV **

When I got back home Mom already had dinner prepared and everything. Nico, my cousin was sitting on the couch looking at his mythomagic cards again. I plopped down next to him and through my feet up.

"So how was the world today?" Nico asked.

"Same old same old," I said blankly. Nico smirked at me.

"No it wasn't." He said. "Don't lie to me Perce what happened?" He grinned evilly.

"I just helped someone out today, okay Nico." I stated but he wouldn't have it.

"Oh really?" He said lacing his fingers under his chin. I rolled my eyes at his silly antics. I sighed and got up to go to my room. Mom smiled at me as I passed and passed me my plate.

**Hey guys so here's a new story I decided to do them both so look out for story #2 which I did finally name. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An angel in the darkness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 2: Green on Grey**

**Annabeth's POV**

Sometimes it really stinks when you memorize everything. When you can't help but do it, it leaves you with permanent scars and priceless information. I can recall any face I've ever seen, but the only one that truly sticks out is his. Him and his Raven black hair, sea green eyes, and that amazed face as I flew into the darkness. Of course I didn't want Chiron to have full details on him. That would mean putting him in danger and that wouldn't be fair. The only reason we're all here in this place is because we all have nothing left to lose.

For example, Rachel's dad is working with the government and she needed to pack up and get out of there because things were getting rough. Thalia, she's basically an orphan. Her mother got in a car crash and died and her father hasn't bothered to find her if he's even still alive. My parents, now they're a sad story of sorts. My parents worked with Chiron long before the Resistance had been formed. During the war, they were sent in to extract information but a bomb went off when they triggered a wire on accident and then poof! My life was destroyed at only seven. Chiron took me in and now I'm the lethal machine that is Annabeth Chase.

But that's not what's important right now. What's important is that I'm hanging from a fishing line thin cord, attached to a building, alone. Rachel was probably still in the lab drawing up maps, Thalia was most likely in the training center right now. I'm the lucky person who got to scout out different areas. I slowly lowered onto the pavement. My boots hit the pavement and I slid along a wall. Chiron told me to look for suspicious activity but honestly, what isn't suspicious about this part of town. I guess he must have been talking about government agents. After about ten minutes of nothing I heard loud footsteps. Either the agent is a real amateur or they're looking for trouble. I dove behind a dumpster and waited for them to walk down the alley.

I looked up at me opponent. He was taller than me by a few inches, pale skin, and raven black hair. Of course I wasn't going to come to my senses and realize who it was. Nope instead as they walked past I decided to jump them and flatten them to the ground like a pancake.

"Hey! What the heck!" I pinned them down and I was looking into a boy's sea green eyes. Green on grey, we just stared at each other for a while before he said something. "You know as much as you like this position you're squeezing the air out of my lungs. I got off and reached my hand down to him. He grasped it and stood up.

"Sorry about that, I was waiting for something." I said and he looked confused but didn't bother to question me further. Instead he nodded.

"So A.C., do you just enjoy sitting and attacking people in musty alleys." I furrow my eyebrows but realize he's referring to my initials. I narrow my eyes.

"How do you know my initials?" I ask and he grins.

"I have a way of gaining information." I glare again but he laughs and I decide it's time to take charge. I pull his arm and pin it behind his back, making him wince in pain.

"Listen, I want to know who you're working for now and why you're following me. I want to know how you know my initials and I want to know now." I whisper in his ear.

"I don't work for anyone," He whispers back. "And I only know your initials because you dropped a card without a number, just those two letters." I slowly start releasing his arm but once I see he's trying to escape I tighten the lock again.

"Honestly, I don't believe you. I'm taking you back to headquarters with me. There I can examine you." I say and he screws up his face.

"Examine me?" He says somewhat bewildered.

I had taken his wallet and fingerprints and sent them to the lab already. Now I had to do a physical exam.

"Okay I didn't get your name earlier, what is it? Oh and be honest I can tell if you're lying." I ask.

"Perseus Jackson, most people call me Percy though." He says and I love the way it just rolls off his tongue.

"Okay Percy, basically I'm going to do a top check of you and I'm sending in Jason to do the lower half." I say blushing slightly. He nods. "Can you remove your shirt please?" He obliges and I pull on my gloves. When I turn around I stare at his abs.

"Like what you see?" I laugh but become serious almost immediately.

"Do you play sports?" I ask and he nods.

"I mostly swim but it's rather hard when there aren't any swimming pools underground and the sea is polluted." He answers and I run my hand down his chest. He shivers.

"Do you want me to turn the heater on?" I ask but he doesn't reply. "Oh I get it." I smirk. He rolls his eyes. I run my hands through his hair quickly and then look at his face. "Open your mouth." I say and then pull it open with my hands. "You seem clean, turn around." He just stares at me blankly. "Are you deaf?"

"No, I just don't like controlling people." He says.

"Neither do I, now turn around." I say and he crosses his arms. I roll my eyes and step closer and closer to him. I can already see him falling into my trap. I then swipe my leg under his ankles and he falls to the ground. I flip him over. "Interesting scars, where'd you get them?" I ask and he sighs.

"I got in an accident." He says coolly.

"They're pretty deep running, what kind of accident?" I ask but he doesn't reply. I sigh. "Okay I'm going to send in Jason. I'll be back soon." I stood up and disposed of my gloves.

I walked down the empty corridor and I was already thinking about his scars. It looked like someone took four machetes to his back. I passed Jason and smiled. He raised his eyebrows in an exasperated manner. I rolled my eyes. I knew what that meant. Thalia was in another one of her moods where she despised everyone and everything. I mean honestly, it's okay to be mad every once in a while but she takes it out on everyone. How does she take it out on us? By fighting in the training center and Thalia hardly ever loses, the only exception is me every once in a while.

I suited up and walked in on Thalia beating the crud out of Leo. Despite my better judgment I flew into the pile of bodies and broke it up.

"Oww Annie let go of my hair!" Thalia shouted.

"Apologize to Leo." I said. She crossed her arms and I tugged on her hair.

"Ugh fine. I'm sorry." I released her head but dragged her to her room.

"You know that's unacceptable Thalia. You can't just hit everyone because you're down." She nods.

"I know." I scoff.

"No Thals you obviously don't. Otherwise you'd control and stop it." She points to the door.

"Get out!" She shouts and falls on her bed.

"Gladly you're majesty." I said but I knew this only ticked her off more. I slammed the door behind me and flew down the hall angrily. Jason caught me halfway to my room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I can't take your sister anymore, she's killing me." I say and he nods.

"She's temperamental." He says.

"Oh really? No freaking way!" I shout. He puts his arm around me.

"It's okay Annabeth. It's just a phase." I sigh because I know he's right.

"Thanks Jason." I give him a brotherly hug and I walk into the training center.

I opened my eyes to a bright light shining in my face. I cover my face.

"Annabeth get up!" Chiron shout-whispers above me. That was all I needed to be jolted awake with my shoes on. "It seems Percy won't talk to anyone but you. We need your help."

"That's what you got me up for?" I ask and he nods. Uggggg.


	3. Chapter 3

**An angel in the darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 3: Interigation **

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat across from him in the cold metal room.

"Any reason you got me up at three in the morning?" I ask slumping against the cold metal table.

"I don't like being alone and you seem to keep good company." He says sarcastically. I glare at him. I stand over him leaning on the table.

"Listen here Jackson I'm not a force to be reckoned with." He smirks,

"What? You're not seriously FBI are you? That's a bit too big a title for you, don't you think?" I really wanted to beat him up now.

"Actually that's a disgusting title and I'm happy I don't wear it. No my profession is so much more interesting, sweetheart." His face shows a defeated look and I smirk finding myself once again victorious. "Now let's get on with the interrogation okay?" He nods.

"Your name is Perseus Jackson; mother Sally Jackson, Cousin Nico di Angelo, you all live underground in Manhattan correct?"

"Yes and a little scary you know this much, what organization are you with again?" He asks.

"I never told you. I know every trick in the book. Remember this is your interrogation not mine." I say. "You hate politics, despise the capital, you were currently engaged to a Rachel Elizabeth Dare but you called it off. Why?" He didn't look up. "I asked why?"

"About two months ago Rachel left again on one of her vacations but I thought this was strange because she claimed to be a helpless street urchin. I took her in; we fell in love, a tragic story really. Then one day I followed her on one of her "vacations", turns out she was going to capital parties and dancing with politicians. Her father is the senator of New York and after that I didn't want anything to do with her..." He sighed and leaned back in his chair with a pained look on his face. "So I threw her out and now she's engaged to Luke Castellan, the vice president's son.

"Well that must've been rough. Anything else I should know?" He shook his head. Static crackled over the speakers.

"Okay Annabeth, you can perform the brain erasing now." Chiron's sleepy voice said.

"Thanks Chiron. I should be fine you can go to sleep now. I'll make sure he finds his way out." I saw the worried look on Percy's face and I rolled my eyes. Once I saw the light go out in the observation room and heard the door slam I leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Look I'm not going to wipe your memory but when you get out of here forget about it all. If anyone ever asks you about what you were doing tonight, tell them a lie. Spies love lies." I say with a smirk and then lead him out of the room after a while.

"So you're a spy?" He asks in a quiet tone.

"Something like that." I then closed the tube door and he shot out of the man hole in the ground. "Bye, bye Percy." I say and lock the door.

When I finally caught up on my sleep I skipped to the kitchen. Reyna, Piper, Jason, and Leo were all around the table drinking coffee. They probably had had another late night retrieving more information on our newest target, the president. Leo had bags under his eyes and I think that if Reyna had one more shot of espresso she'd be bouncing off the walls, she was already shaking. Piper was slumped against Jason's chest and he had an arm around her. They were so cute together! It makes me wish I wasn't so alone sometimes.

"Late night?" I ask them and Leo groans.

"You wouldn't believe it. Do you know how hard it is to get any type of sound clip on the president? He has like a billion security guards! And it didn't help that Reyna was arguing with me." He grumbled.

"Oh please! You were the one arguing. 'Why can't we just light him on fire and run?'" Reyna said in her best Leo voice.

"Hey it could have worked!" He defends himself.

"Would you two shut up? It's too early in the morning for you to be yelling." Piper said exasperatedly and the room fell silent. Chiron slowly walked through the door.

"Thank you for filling out the reports on time Jason." He said and poured himself some coffee.

"But of course." Jason replies.

"So Annabeth, did our visitor get out safety?" Chiron asks with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he did." I say but I can tell Chiron knows I didn't erase parts of his memory. "Sorry about that." I say and now Chiron had taken a more serious tone.

"What you did is dangerous Annabeth." He says and I can see the disappointment in them. He motions for me to follow him and soon we're in the control room. He sits down at a monitor and the pulls up the interrogation from last night. It goes from the questioning room, to the hallway, and finally to where he shot out of the ground. "He now has information on us. Maybe not the most important but if he wanted to he could probably find one of the tunnels again. He could be undercover from the CIA or something!" Chiron argues.

"He couldn't be! He left his ex-girlfriend because she was the senator's daughter!" I shouted back.

"It could all be an act! How would you know he's to trust?" Chiron asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't, he just…" I didn't know what to say.

"Annabeth save it." He walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "All agents go to the meeting room we need to discuss a new mission." He stepped away from it and looked at me once more before walking out of the room an down the hall.

"Grrr!"" I yelled and kicked over a chair.

Chiron decided to punish me by putting me on the information gathering portion of work for a while. In case you haven't figured it out it's the most boring, agonizing part of the job. I have so many other talents! Right now I'm writing up one of the billion reports I have to finish. However, this one's interesting, it's on Percy. I need more info though and I know how to get it too. I'm going to break out. But first, I shall need a disguise!

I fled to my closet and looked at my many wigs and decided on black. I'd look like Reyna from the back so the security guards wouldn't question me. I popped in tow chocolate brown contacts and covered my pale skin in a tan powder. Now it's go time.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately. Did you enjoy the new chapter? I feel it was more of a filler. Bye. **


End file.
